I Will Stay With You
by Wildhorses1492
Summary: 'In poetry and the retelling of great epics or sagas, we can live with those who perish on noble quests and have given their life in heroic sacrifice for the lives of others.' - m.e. A poem for the company of thirteen Dwarves and one Hobbit; for two brothers that I grew very fond of. For those with whom I went on 'an unexpected journey' with, though I never left my room.


**~I Will Stay With You~**

* * *

We started off with high intent

To restore what dragon's fire rent.

We've come five thousand miles to go one more

To cross over and stand on distant shore.

 **|:O:|**

I will stay with you until you fall asleep,

To hold a promise with regret as my keep

 **|:O:|**

Over mountains that not cared if we fell,

In river strong, and on lake great,

Through wide, empty space of lonely dell

To discover our final, eternal fate.

 **|:O:|**

I will stay with you until you fall asleep,

Into these last moments let memory seep.

 **|:O:|**

We stumbled through darkness,

Found ourselves in castle caverns old,

Held by those endless, eternal, ageless.

All for some hidden wealth untold.

 **|:O:|**

I will stay with you until you fall asleep,

Forever brothers, this bond that runs deep.

 **|:O:|**

Doors crafted into mountain folds

Revealed in the light of one last jaded day

Found that all this wonder and glory holds

A dragon-sickness hidden inside they say.

 **|:O:|**

I will stay with you until you fall asleep,

We fought well; now rest is all there is to seek.

 **|:O:|**

Dragon, long he's slept on golden piles

Wakes to find he's no more alone

For this company has journeyed many miles

To restore our dwarven king unto his throne.

 **|:O:|**

I will stay with you until you fall asleep,

As you close your eyes – take that final leap.

 **|:O:|**

Craft a statue, we made it gold,

Remember Dragon, who you mock!

Others will suffer, we are told,

As the dragon emerges we look on in shock.

 **|:O:|**

I will stay with you until you fall asleep,

Watch over you as my heart weeps.

 **|:O:|**

One black arrow to pierce his heart,

As houses burn, so ends the Firedrake

But we are told that was the battle only in part,

War will come from those in wood – on lake.

 **|:O:|**

I will stay with you until you fall asleep,

We went too high, up cliffs too steep.

 **|:O:|**

And then, before the doors of Erebor,

Promises held, are thoughtlessly broken.

Now sounds five armies wanting war,

Surely life is worth more than some small token.

 **|:O:|**

I will stay with you until you fall asleep,

As your brother, this promise I shall keep.

 **|:O:|**

Suddenly, a change of heart, when mind is free

Fighting together, instead of standing alone,

But forever, always, we shall be,

A fourteen company of friends be known.

 **|:O:|**

I will stay with you until you fall asleep,

As the stars shine upon ravens deep.

 **|:O:|**

As arrows pierced, and eyes turn dull,

We fought for something, we paid a price,

The most bitter of ends – a painful cull.

Such a price, such a great sacrifice.

 **|:O:|**

I will stay with you as you fall asleep,

For the last time, little brother

As my last promise to you, the final one I keep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I don't know, it's been a while since I wrote poetry, but, I saw this picture (the one that I used for this story's cover art) on Pinterest when I was looking for some inspiration. (No, actually I was surfing because I had nothing better to do at the moment, lol).**

 **It's supposed to be from Fili's p.o.v. as if he's lying next to a dying Kili I believe. (As the picture looks). Well, tell me what you think. This really isn't a poem as much as it's in the way of a saga or epic, like a tale told in rhyme.**

 **I've read The Hobbit, and seen the films, all of which made me cry, especially the deaths of Fili, Kili and Thorin (I loved them in the books and, surprisingly, the film characters were exactly like I thought they'd look).**

 **Token: The Arkenstone**

 **Firedrake: Smaug the Terrible (but we knew that)**

 **Painful cull: death of Thorin, Fili, & Kili**

 **When mind is free: When Thorin is freed from the dragon-sickness**

 **Craft a statue: The statue they made of molten gold in the film (I couldn't leave it out, it was cool)**

 **To cross over and stand on distant shore: To go to the Undying Lands, or, whatever that land is called (sorry, the name escapes me).**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this, please Read &Review ~ W.H. **


End file.
